


Evidently Safe from Discovery

by w_x_2



Series: Sam's (Mostly) Hidden Wanks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nights ago Sam got away with wanking and Dean was still awake, so today Sammy reasons his chances are much, much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidently Safe from Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: I was not able to post this on the day, apologies. For the 18th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. #2 of a 5+1 'thingy': 5 times Sam wanks in close distance to Dean without getting caught, + 1 time distance separates them and the outcome is different.

When Sam wakes up and opens his eyes it's a shock to his system because there's rays of sun streaming through the partially closed curtains directly in his eyes. Sam grunts and turns away from the light, wanting to go back to sleep.

 

They both went to bed late after an arduous hunt, and there's no reason to be awake so soon. In fact, this very, very comfy bed totally deserves Sam's body in it for a few more hours.

 

Sam borrows further into the pillows and under the blanket and tries to get himself settled into a new position which doesn't have the sun shining directly in his face, and _eventually_ manages it.

 

Dean's snoring, which is fine because Sam is totally immune to it now, but there's something else preventing him from going back to sleep.

 

His own body.

 

Sam tries to ignore it, to fall back into the daze of sleep and it works for a bit except he can still feel sparks of wanting to get off running through his body.

 

He's horny, and if he gets off it's very likely he'll be able to fall asleep for a good while longer.

 

Sam opens his eyes briefly to look at his brother, Dean is on his back, face up towards the ceiling with his mouth open and in a very deep sleep, proved by his very loud snoring.

 

Two nights ago Sam got away with wanking and Dean was still awake, so today Sammy reasons his chances are much, much better.

 

He stills takes the care to keep quiet, move once again into a position where there won't be the telling tent of his hard cock and makes sure the blanket is pooling enough so that the slow motions of him pumping his cock won't be clearly noticed should Dean suddenly wake up.

 

When he's close, and Dean is _still_ snoring, Sam gets a bit carried away, let's out a low moan and immediately stops moving, eyes wide open to see if Dean noticed. Dean stops snoring, moves, and Sam quickly closes his eyes.

 

He keeps listening, waiting for Dean's snores to hopefully come once again.

 

They don't straight away, and Sam really wants to peep to see if Dean is awake or not, but he resists the urge until he _finally_ hears Dean snore.

 

When Sam opens his eyes he almost jumps because now Dean is facing him and this is a bit more awkward and totally more exciting because the thrill of possibly getting caught is even bigger.

 

Sam begins pumping his cock again, but this time makes sure that he's using his fingers as much as he can, making use of his wrist to move his hand rather than move his arm with the motion.

 

This time when Sam comes he makes sure to bite down on the inside of his free hand so that he won't make any noise, eyes screwed shut right at the last second and ears still wide open to make sure he can still hear Dean's snores.

 

Sam fights against breathing a satisfied moan when he's done and finally opens his eyes slowly.

 

And actually, that was a bit more impractical than he originally thought because he got a little bit carried away and totally forgot the tissues and now he's got wet boxers,  _again_. Except this time he also has no pajama bottoms because it was really hot last night and he chose not to wear them to bed, and the only way he's gonna be able to get out of bed with his spunk covered boxers unnoticed is to do it now.

 

Sam sighs, rolls his eyes and resigns himself to having to get up. He only hopes he can get back to sleep when he finally gets back in bed.

 


End file.
